Not Magic  Not Destiny
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: A series of oneshots.  Love isn't destiny; it's what you make it. Chapter 2: Something you should know.  K/U past S/U
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't profit.**

**Unbeta'd. Read at your own risk.**

**Distance**

When Nyota kisses Jim, there is no rush of empathic connection, that feeling of being bound to another person so tightly they are one with each other and the universe.

But when their lips are pressed together, like now, as they recline on his couch, her body over his so tight there is no distance between them, she still goes warm, and hot, and can feel it in her toes.

He pulls away and she opens her eyes. His face is so close to hers, his expression so serious. Is he's thinking of something that happened on the job? Or is he disappointed because he really wishes they were going further...faster?

She does not know; she can only piece together his feelings from all the tiny verbal and non-verbal message he sends. One of his hands is tight on her hip, the other rubs her back. She is sure he's going to press her for more, physically and emotionally, than she is ready to give. She swallows, braces herself, prepares her excuses.

But then he asks, "Are you happy?"

And it hits her; he is just as blind as she is. He is not endowed with superhuman powers of telepathy. Like her he can only navigate these emotional seas on his wits and faith. Perhaps it is just as frightening to him as it is to her.

...Because it is frightening.

"Yes," she reassures him. Because she is. Even if this if unfamiliar territory, even if just a few months ago she could never see herself here, and just a few moments ago was utterly prepared for him to pressure her for _more_.

She kisses him and feels his body sink a little deeper into the couch. The hand on her hip tightens, the hand on her back stops moving and pulls her closer.

And once again the distance between them is non-existent, and infinite. She feels that jolt at the base of her spine that heats her body. But their minds are still unconnected.

Which is perhaps, how even in this moment of heat, her mind can drift.

It suddenly strikes her that if she wanted, she could imagine Jim in a Roman gladiator uniform and he'd be none-the-wiser. Breaking the kiss she pulls up and laughs at the vision that conjures up.

"What?" he asks.

Shaking her head with a smile, she says, "Nothing."

His brow furrows. He doesn't look convinced but he says, "Well, if you're happy." He smiles up at her softly.

Tracing a finger down his chest which would be behind a copper breast plate if he _was_ in a Roman gladiator uniform, she smiles. Pressing another kiss to his lips, crossing that distance that is a relief and freedom and a frightening unknowable void, she says, "I am."

**A/N:**

I've been writing a lot for "Tapestry" and I needed something a little different. If you read and enjoyed, please leave a review!


	2. Something You Should Know

Disclaimer: I do not own. I do not profit. And this has not been beta'd.

**Something You Should Know**

Stretching her legs out on the couch and pulling up her PADD, Nyota read aloud. "3.57% of human males have a fetish arousal pattern."

"What?" said Jim sitting down at the other end of the couch. Before she could answer he said, "I thought you were going to read the _Journal of Applied Xenolinguistics._"

Shrugging, she thumbed the PADD. "I can't focus on Xenolinguistics when you give me a foot rub." It was the closest thing to sex she and Jim were doing - so far. It was magical, but didn't leave much room for concentration. "I'm reading _Galaxopolition, _my favorite guilty pleasure."

"Oh." Sitting with his hands on his thighs, he said, "Umm...you still want me to give you that foot massage?" He sounded oddly hesitant.

"Oh, gods, yes, baby," said Nyota looking down at the screen and wiggling her toes. "I've been on my feet in negotiations with the **Karemma **for nearly nine hours. I've been looking forward to this all day."

Picking up her feet and setting them on his lap, he said, "Well, in that case." He began to gently knead starting at her heels.

Nyota sighed. It was better than Vulcan neuropressure. "That is so good, Baby," she said.

"Mmmmmm..." said Jim.

Nyota looked down at her unfinished _Galaxopolitan_ artical. 3.57%. Huh.

Jim's fingers moved up her foot, making her shiver. "Please don't stop," Nyota said.

"Your wish is my command," said Jim.

Scanning the page - scanning was all she could really do with Jim's fingers creating delicious sensations on her feet, her eye was caught by Coprophilia...and...well that was disgusting. Frotteurism...just as bad! Apotemnophilia...sexual arousal from having a limb amputated...well, that was just plain weird. And...ewww...

Her eye was caught by something else. _ If your man has a fetish and you won't or can't indulge it, it doesn't bode well for your relationship._

She swallowed, suddenly feeling a little chilled, even though, really, how seriously could she take advice from _Galaxopolitan_? Not very, right? But...to invest time into a relationship, and emotion...well, she'd given so much before only to find out it was for nothing. Sucking in a breath she looked up quickly. "Do you have a fetish?" The words came out so quickly she startled even herself.

Jim's fingers stopped. "Ummmm..." He blinked and put her feet to the side.

Which was as good as yes. "You do, don't you!" Nyota said.

"Uhh..." said Jim his eyes moving to the side. "Well..."

Suddenly feeling a little hurt she said, "When were you going to tell me?"

Jim licked his lips. "Well...you know, we're really just starting out here. And I wanted to wait a little while..."

"What is it?" said Nyota.

Licking his lips Jim swallowed. "It's hard to talk about. I mean, even Gaila thinks it's a bit of an odd one."

Nyota's eyes widened. What could Gaila possibly find weird? The girl had no qualms with hardcore S&M, playing either role - Nyota knew that. She looked down at her PADD. Plushophilia. Adult babies. One of those on the other hand...

She blinked. Those might be even worse than sadism or masochism. If Jim was into hardcore sadism she'd be able to bow out gracefully, and masochism, well, maybe she could indulge it. But if she knew that the mighty Jim Kirk liked to dress up like a giant teddy bear, or have his bottom diapered would she ever be able to look at him and not burst out laughing again?

Her eye was caught by another line in the article. _It is very important that couples are upfront about their sexual needs before a sexual relationship begins_

That was now.

"Jim..."

"Well, it's hard." He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. "I mean Gaila, she let me...even if she found it a little weird. But my first girlfriend, it was one of the things she said was weird when she broke up with me."

Nyota narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at mention of Jim's first girlfriend from highschool. She wasn't too concerned about that girl's opinion - but she knew that first rejection had hurt Jim a lot at the time. Gaila's opinion on the other hand...

"Jim..." Nyota said warningly. She and Jim were edging closer and closer to full physical intimacy and...

She noticed at that moment how hard Jim was staring at her feet.

Her mouth formed a small little 'o' of comprehension of it's own accord. She looked at her PADD and up at Jim. Her eyes widened. "You have a foot fetish!"

"Well..." said the mighty Captain Kirk rather awkwardly.

Nyota blinked. Yep. She shook her head. His first girlfriend broke up with him in part because of a foot fetish? It only served to confirm Nyota's opinion that the girl was _crazy_. Gaila just probably thought it was weird because it was so_ tame._

"But I like other things too!" Jim said. He picked up a foot, and kissed the pad beneath Nyota's big toe. "I like everything your foot is attached too." His eyes wandered up her thighs and Nyota felt herself go warm.

Tilting her head she said, "So...to indulge this fetish...I let you give me foot massages?"

He pulled her feet back onto his lap. "That would be really, really, great." Biting his lower lip, and looking slightly abashed, he said, "And maybe...maybe you could let me..."

Nyota raised an eyebrow - a habit she'd picked up from someone _else_.

"...give you a pedicure?" Jim almost stammered.

Nyota blinked. The answer to the mystery of Gaila's _perfectly_ coifed toenails the last semester at the Academy was just now coming to light. She'd never been able to get Gaila to divulge who her pedicurist was.

Jim looked up at her, the air of an expectant puppy clinging to him.

Nyota narrowed her eyes, feeling quite wicked and calculating. "Maybe," she said. "On special occasions."

Massaging the balls of her feet, Jim bent down and delicately kissed the pads of each of her toes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he breathed.

Letting her body relax back into the cushions, Nyota smiled.

She had so scored.

**A/N:**

I actually read a letter on Savage Love one time about a woman breaking up with a guy because he was just great but his foot fetish weirded her out (he liked giving foot massages which she loved until she knew the reason he gave them). Anyway.

I had to take a writing break because of lack of childcare - had to spend every waking moment working to keep my baby in diapers and food on the table, and well, health insurance.

This little ditty was to warm me back up. Did you read? Did you enjoy? Then leave a review!


End file.
